Put a Ring on It
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Edgar Bones has plan to propose boyfriend Fabian Prewett. He hopes that everything will go right and Fabian will love the antique ring he chose for him.


**House/Team: Badgers**

**Class Subject: Care of Magical Creatures**

**Story Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: (object) Antique Ring**

**Word Count: 786**

Edgar smiled over at his red-haired boyfriend, Fabian, as he drove to the restaurant where they had had their first date. He had something very special planned for that night, and he was hoping to make this a night his Fabian would never forget.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" Fabian asked trying to figure out what his boyfriend was planning.

"I want it to be a surprise," the blond-haired man replied almost giddy with excitement. He could feel his family's antique ring in his pocket like a beacon of good things to come - a perfect diamond on a delicate white gold setting. He knew it was made for a woman's hand, but with Fabian's slender fingers, he knew it wouldn't be that difficult of a fit.

"You're up to something, Ed," Fabian laughed, making butterflies explode into action in Edgar's stomach. "You're up to something, and I'll figure it out sooner or later."

Edgar laughed. "You'll find out soon, my love," he said as he laced the fingers of one hand through Fabian's own, the antique ring and anticipation weighing on him.

It wasn't long before they were parking in the restaurant's parking lot. Fabian's hazel eyes lit up with recognition.

"This is the place you took me to on our first date," he exclaimed happily. "Ed, I love this place as much as I love you."

"I know, babe." Edgar walked around the car and opened Fabian's door for him. "I love you so much too." He laced his fingers through Fabian's again, relishing in the way Fabian had no clue that he was now pressing the antique diamond ring into Edgar's leg.

Opening the door for Fabian, Edgar's anticipation piqued to an almost nervous level. Would Fabian say yes, or would Edgar be left broken hearted?

"Table for Bones, please," Edgar told the receptionist.

"Right this way, sir," the cheery dark-haired girl said pointing towards a doorway next to her. "We have everything set up exactly as you asked."

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble, Ed," Fabian gushed as they were led into a private dining room. "I'd have been happy with burgers and fries for our anniversary dinner."

"That's not my style, honey." Edgar smiled, putting his hand in his pocket as he walked towards his own seat after pulling Fabian's out for him. The antique ring felt cold in his palm, and it took everything in him not to get down on one knee right then and there. "I think you're going to enjoy dessert." Edgar winked knowingly.

"You know I don't really do sweets, Ed," Fabian said with a laugh.

"Trust me. You'll like this."

The waitress brought out the appetizers that Edgar had pre-ordered and set them on the table.

"Enjoy your night, guys," the pink haired girl said as she walked away.

The meal went according to plan, with each course being one of Fabian's favorites. The antique ring was growing heavier as Edgar grew impatient for the meal to reach its dessert climax.

"You're anxious about something," Fabian said as the wait staff cleared the plates and brought out the dessert. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Edgar smiled. "I just need a moment." He left the room for a moment, preparing himself for the big step he was about to take. Taking the diamond antique ring from his pocket he quickly palmed it and walked back into the room.

He thanked the wait staff and waited for them to leave his heart racing as he took in Fabian's perfection. It was now or never. With the war going on, not many got a chance to show the ones they love how much they loved them.

"Fabian," Edgar said catching Fabian's attention, "I have something very important to ask you."

Blue eyes met hazel ones as Edgar got down on one knee. A gasp of surprise left Fabian's mouth.

"Edgar," Fabian gasped again as the antique ring was held out to him.

"Fabian Prewett, will you give me the privilege of being your husband and making an honest man out of me?"

All Fabian could do was nod as tears of joy streamed down his face. He held out his hand to Edgar who slipped the ring on his finger.

"How did know I'd love an antique ring?" Fabian asked as soon as he regained his voice.

"I know my man," Edgar smiled as he held out his hand to Fabian. "Now to go home for some dessert." Edgar wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

As they left the restaurant Edgar felt complete. He was going to marry the love of his life and everything was right in the world. Or at least their little bit of it.


End file.
